


Death to Darkness

by RoyalFrumpiness



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalFrumpiness/pseuds/RoyalFrumpiness
Summary: After an old foe-turned-friend thinks it's ideal to wipe all other 'evil' magical creatures off the face of the universe, a distraught Anti-Cosmo is left with only himself and his son, Foop to fend for themselves in another residence grieving over the fact that Anti-Wanda is gone, and some very major life-adjustments are about to begin.





	1. The Beginning

For the last millennium, scratch that- ever since the bane of existence itself, the anti-fairies were always looked down upon by the fairies. Why, you ask? Simple, they believed anything opposite to their goody-two-shoe’s ways didn’t deserve to even see the other side of hell itself. Anti’s were _evil_. They deserved to rot for all eternity. But, did they really...? Were they really as evil as everyone let on? Or rather, were they just a bunch of abused, neglected magical creatures wanting nothing more than a simple act of kindness?  


 

Since the last few events of Wishology , the Darkness was thought to further known as the ‘Kindness’. However, even the largest rays of warmth and sunshine contain traces of ice, fire and misery.  Needless to say, the Darkness was still dark on the inside, and has since then become as corrupt as ANOTHER magical race previously mentioned. Simply put, nothing could stop this tainted being from wanting nothing more but for any remaining darker being from being eliminated from the universe.

 

 

It had been five years, fourteen days, and eight hours since Turner had befriended the Eliminators and the Darkness-turned-Kindness, defeating all traces of negativity within the universe. However, certain  amounts of ‘nastiness’ still remained...

 

**IN ANTI-FAIRY WORLD:**

Anti-Cosmo sat at the head of a long, mahogany table discussing yet another plan to jump up and take another course of action against those fairies; “Don’t ANY of you have any ideas, at all!?” A shaky blue hand arouse , “I was th-thinking we should um, maybe, umm...” The head anti-fairy cocked an eyebrow, his wife, Anti-Wanda simply smiled, doing her very best at making both her, and her husband’s guest feel as comfortable as possible. Said husband, on the other hand was slowly, ever so slowly secretly inching his hand closer to the hidden ‘eject’ button hidden under a ridge near his side of the table. “Oh, yes, do go on...” Just a little closer...”H-how about we um, well...w-would you consider throwing rocks at a donkey p-pathetic?” His nasally, squeaky voice chimed in again. Anti-Cosmo, however, wasn’t having it, “Rrrreally, a donkey is that the best you can do?” * _BZST_ * “Aghh!” Well, there goes that insignificant problem...

 

Anti-Wanda frowned; it sure wasn’t nice to do that to their cohorts...if only anti-Cozzie understood the more sunny side of life, like those little fuzzy, black kittens she’d brought into the castle not too long ago! Gosh, they were cute...

 

  


  



	2. Chapter 2

“Silence! I command you to dispose of all forms of villainy at once!” The Eliminators glanced at one another, wearily. “Uh sure that’s all fine and dandy, boss…but I thought we needed angst and mischief in the world, balance it out, ya know?” The mass scoffed, what a wack job, who did he think he was? “I DEMAND you kill off the anti-fairies this instant!” The crowd of droids cowered in fear, “Yes, master!” The quickly soared off.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

After the anti-fairies finished their gathering, and Anti-Wanda and Foop had taken to a particularity comfy spot on the sofa, Anti-Cosmo decided to anti-poof next to them, happily enjoying as he watched as his small, loving family slowly drifted off into slumber. He conjured up a hot cup of mint-tea and sighed softly; He peacefully nodded off with his arms embracing Anti-Wanda whilst Foop softly purred in comfort. Yes it was a peacefully horrid night in Anti-Fairy World, but no one would’ve ever predicted what would’ve happened next…

 

…4:31 AM…

 

As the anti-fairy family dozed peacefully on the sofa, Foop snuggled between them at this point, they were all dreaming of children falling off swing sets, their mother’s screaming from back pain; There was a loud, disrupting rumble. Anti-Cosmo, being the light sleeper that he was, shot up quickly, monocle falling off instantly. “Anti-Wanda, get up!” said anti-fairy murmured softly, “Wha’ is it?” “There is danger, we need to evacuate NOW!” The yelling quickly caused Foop to awaken. 

Withing milliseconds, the entire castle they resided in was reduced to ashes “What the bloody satanic hell is going on!?” Foop finally shouted. Three eliminators arrived, lasers aimed at the three unsuspecting anti-fairies. “Remain quiet, anti-scum, prepare to be destroyed” The robot leader spoke in a demanding, rough tone. The Anti-fairy Ruler himself, of course, wasn’t phased enough. Not when it came to his over-protective nature and love for his people and family; Not one bit. Anti-Cosmo scoffed, floating up to the threat cockily, “And if we don’t?” “Easy,” he spoke, grabbing A.C by his left wing somehow, causing the anti to yelp, “we’ll wipe out your entire species.” He took Anti-Cosmo’s said wing and tore it, throwing him to the now rubbished grounds. Foop screamed, acidic tears flowing like loose faucets, A.W was too afraid to even breathe. Soon before long, every anti appeared overhead. 

 

 

 

Dimmsdale…

 

Timmy Turner glared at his godparents, “Why can’t you just POOF to fairy World?” “I’m sorry sport, but Jorgen mentioned something serious about a drastic change with the universes magical balance, and while no, I don’t know what that mean I DO know that it’s very important that we waste as little magic as possible.” Wanda explained, noticing her godchild seem upset, “We have to fly.” The child sighed, “Alright…” She gave him a motherly kiss on the cheek, “Bye Timmy”. Cosmo scowled, being jealous as ever “GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!” Timmy chuckled as he watched his fairies fly out the window.


End file.
